


Brother of My Blood

by Syls Darkplace (sylsdarkplace)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylsdarkplace/pseuds/Syls%20Darkplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Blood Brother" from Sam's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother of My Blood

You thought you’d go insane. You didn’t think you could survive losing him again. He wasn’t coming back. He was gone, but she’d helped you through it by letting you help her. Then he came back. Her man. So you left. And then Dean was back, your brother, your stability, your humanity, and he brought back all the fear that’s chased you your entire life, but he’s back. He’s right here, and you can’t believe it, but he is. He’s real. It’s good and it’s terrifying. If you lose him again, you won’t survive.

 

He’s on the phone in the parking lot as though, well, as though he doesn’t want you to know who he was talking to, but who could he be talking to? Garth? Kevin? There aren’t many people left, and then he says he has to leave to go do ‘personal stuff.’ So what he’s hooking up with some woman? Who does he know? It doesn’t make sense, but there’s no arguing with him, so you try to do research. You try to concentrate on finding information to help with the tablets, but you’re afraid and you worry. You worry about Amelia, and you worry about Dean.

 

And then he calls and says he’s in a vampire nest. He’s gone off on a hunt without you! Why would he do that? What’s wrong with him? Does he think you can’t hunt anymore? Does he think he can’t rely on you? He says he’s okay. He says he’s with a friend, but he doesn’t have any friends. You know that. All your friends are dead. You steal a car, and you speed toward him because he needs you even if he doesn’t know it or won’t admit. He’s not answering his phone, and panic is setting in. You just got him back, and you’ll be damned if you’ll lose him so soon. You will lose him. Of course, you will, but not yet, damn it! Not yet!

 

You arrive at the docks, and he’s there. He’s alive. Thank fucking God, he’s alive! He introduces you to his friend. You’ve never seen this man. How the fuck does Dean know him. This isn’t a friend. You know Dean’s friends. You shake his hand – his cold, dead hand. He’s a monster. It’s some kind of trick. You reach for your knife, but Dean shakes you off. He tells you _no_.

 

Realization sets in. This monster is Dean’s friend? He’s a secret your brother has kept from you. His secret monster friend. He ran off and left you worrying, frightened out of your fucking head, to hunt with this man, this monster, and you don’t know what this means. It doesn’t make sense. Dean killed Amy, and he was right. You came to see that, so how could he be friends with a vampire. You don’t know what happened to your brother in Purgatory, but he isn’t himself. He isn’t making sense, and it has something to do with this monster.

 

Whatever it is, you’ll protect your brother, your beautiful damaged brother, because he’s the most important thing in the world. And even if he hates you, you won’t let him get hurt by this monster.

 

 


End file.
